Yumi P. N. Moisson
Backstory Early Life Yumi was born to Wilbert and Paige Moisson, along with her twin sister, Naomi Moisson. While they were directly related to an ancient clan ran by Yumi's aunt, Himiko, Yumi's parents raised her away from the clan, in hopes of giving her and Naomi a normal life. At the age of 6, Paige was murdered, and Naomi was snatched by none other than Draven Collett. He had attempted to kill off Yumi and Wilbert, but failed. Traumatised, and in grief, the two were offered to move into the clan by Himiko, as well as Gerald, Yumi's grandfather. Yumi grew up to become a very skilled fighter and user of dark magic. Initial Corruption and Presumed Death'' At 17, Yumi began experiencing some unusual symptoms. Her unbalanced power and mental state triggered a slow magical corruption. She became distant from her father, and gradually became more and more aggressive in nature. While it wasn't often in her nature to kill anyone, she began doing just that. Her judgement became clouded, and she saw everyone around her as weak, and unwilling to 'finish the job'. Several months later, now aged 18. In an attempt to ward off one of Himiko's guards, Yumi accidentally killed her grandfather, Gerald with a fatal blast of dark magic. In shock, she ran away, only to find Draven Collett, her adoptive uncle. Seeing the state Yumi was in, he offered her the chance to 'join him'. By now, Yumi's appearance had drastically changed. Her hair had turned black, her eyes were purple and her skin had a deathly pale, bleached look about it. At first Yumi only wanted to get as far away from him as possible, though eventually she decided to accept his offer, in hopes she'd be able to simply kill him with a stab through the back. When Yumi found the right chance while he was off guard, she attempted to stab Draven in the back with his own katana. She missed, instead piercing his arm. The two fought, Yumi ultimately being the victor and presuming Draven to be dead. She took his katana and left it by her father's doorstep, with a note saying that '''I did what you couldn't do. So you can have this...'. Wilbert soon found the katana and went after his daughter, finding her in an abandoned part of Ginyōsai village, where he fought her. Yumi led Wilbert into one of the houses and set it alight, unintentionally trapping her inside and leading to Wilbert, who escaped alive, believing she was dead. Complete Corruption Yumi survived the fire, venturing well away from the grounds of the Moisson Clan. With the intent of destroying the Moisson Clan as well as every other clan in existence, she gathered followers who would join her cause. After Yumi made her first move against the Moisson Clan, she soon revealed that she had survived the house fire almost untouched, due to her magic shielding her from the fire. She fought the clan, and lost to her own displease, which was the start of a nearly four year long rivalry. At some point, Chloe saw her twin sister, Naomi again for the first time in over a decade. However Naomi was a Suzuki Assassin, devoid of any sanity. The two even teamed up at one point, only ending in them both attempting to backstab one another. By the time Yumi was 21, Wilbert and Himiko had come up with a way to "fix" Yumi. While there was no known way to cure a corruption, it was deemed that draining away her powers would be the only option. After a few failed attempts, Yumi was successfully captured and contained. Her powers were drained as planned, lifting the effects of the corruption. Yumi, shattered and in shock of what she had done, ran away and attempted suicide... Personality Yumi often found difficulty finding happiness. She had trust issues and anxiety, leading many to believe it rooted from an anxiety disorder. Because of this she felt detached from most, excluding her father. She was in general rather timid and reserved, having very few friends in her childhood. In the process of her corruption, Yumi's anxiety severely worsened, developing depression and a very short temper, becoming emotionally unstable. She distanced herself further from everyone in an attempt to prevent herself from hurting anyone. Yumi eventually developed a hatred in particular toward her father, and leading up to her total corruption, she began lashing out and attacking him, along with just about anyone else who got in her way, sometimes even killing people for the most insignificant of reasons. After her presumed death, her corruption was complete. Yumi became cruel, vengeful, deranged and unpredictable, bordering insanity. She developed a desire for chaos and violence, no matter how needless it may be. Yumi had almost no remorse whatsoever, however towards the end of her corruption, some of her old qualities resurfaced. After being "cured", Yumi was incredibly unstable, traumatised and distraught due to her past actions in her corrupt state. After her suicide attempt failed, she hid away from everyone in hopes of starting a new life. Appearance Yumi is a tall woman of an slim-athletic build. She has short, light blonde hair down to her neck and bluish grey eyes. Going into her corruption, her eyes permanently turned purple, and her skin became paler. Her teeth became razor-sharp, soon enough her hair turning a jet-black colour. By the time she was fully corrupted, her skin was a deathly pale, bleached colour. After being "cured" of her corruption, she reverted to her normal appearance, albeit paler. After going into hiding, she dyed her hair dark red, and began wearing hazel-coloured contact lenses to help protect her identity. Yumi typically wore a standard black and purple Moisson Clan Gi, occasionally wearing fancier attire as the Moisson Clan's heir before her corruption. During her corruption, she wore a black and purple kimono dress. After her corruption, she wore casual attire to help herself blend in. Abilities * Dark Magic '''- A common ability amongst the Moisson family, which Yumi is incredibly skilled at. * '''Light Magic - A very recessive ability, of which is rarely used by Yumi. * Destruction - An extremely recessive ability, that Yumi finds very difficult to control and to use. * 'Teleportation '- Yumi can teleport at any time at will, though over time it can tire Yumi out or make her sick. This ability worked within a range up to 8 - 10 meters while she was in her corrupt state. *''Note that after being "cured" of her corruption, all of her magical abilities were rendered unusable.'' Relationships * Himiko L. Moisson - Aunt * Gerald Moisson - Grandfather (deceased) ** Draven M. Collett - "Adoptive uncle" * Annalise A. Medina - Cousin * Paige Moisson (née Kimber) - Mother (deceased) * Wilbert Moisson - Father (deceased) ** Naomi S. J. Moisson - Twin sister Trivia * Despite being twins with Naomi, Yumi is half a foot shorter than her. * Yumi originally identified as lesbian, though later in life she identified as bisexual. Category:Female Category:Fan Characters Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Moisson Family Category:MasterGarmadon102 Universe Category:Oscuri